Rune Factory Awakening (RF4)
by MyWaifuPandora
Summary: This is a story full of fun, adventure, and romance. Note this takes place after arc 2 and in this fic Frey and Lest are siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Rune Factory: Awakening. Chapter 1

Today had been a normal day for Lest and Frey until late that night in the town of Selphia. "Lest I can't get to sleep, It might be because Venti is gone but I feel like something bad is going to happen," Frey spoke to her brother.

"Frey, I think everything will be okay, I'm shaken up about Venti as well," Lest responded but couldn't help but feel a little scared as he too felt something. Lest walked out onto the balcony (They upgraded the palace and built a top-floor bedroom). A bright light flashed from the sky and fell into Yokmir Forest. Vishnal came running up the stairs to Lest's room, "Lest what was the thing that came from the sky."

"How should I know, maybe you should go check on it in the morning," Lest told Vishnal. Vishnal ran back downstairs and quickly ran back up carrying a rucksack, "Or why don't I just go now and get it over with." "Vishnal you can wait until tomorrow morning to go, it's not like it's the utmost importance."

Vishnal went back downstairs and flopped on his bed. Lest then went to lay down but couldn't get to sleep. He got up a couple hours later and heard a big rumble coming from deep below the ground. Lest ran downstairs to find the pillars holding the second floor starting to crumble and Clorica, Vishnal, and Volkanon on the floor, "What happened?"

"Master Lest the ancient beast has awoken," Clorica responded. Lest responded, "What ancient beast, I've never heard of it?" "The ancient beast is an evil creature that descends from the heavens after all four dragons are destroyed," Frey told Lest walking down the stairs.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Lest asked. Vishnal responded, "Maybe if we could revive one of the dragons, the beast would go away." "I don't know about that, the dragon would be weak newly revived, we would need to revive all four and that may not even be enough," Clorica responded.

"Lest I told you I should have gone to Yokmir forest last night!" "Vishnal that would've been stupid it went underground, our best bet is to go fight it, it's probably in the lava ruins!" Frey started yelling, "Lest are you nuts that thing would kill us!" Doug walked Into the room, "we could have a chance if we rally the armies of Norad and the Sechs Empire together and fight."Volkanon quickly reacted, "Doug are you crazy, are you trying to destroy Selphia, the Sechs are right on the town border they could betray us at any moment and annihilate us."

They eventually reached a decision after hours. They decided to try and team up with the Sechs and if that didn't work they would somehow try to revive the dragons. They soon set out to the Sechs Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

Rune Factory Awakening. Chapter 2 (Lest POV)

We had left Selphia two hours ago, the group decided to slowly walk to the Sechs Empire and have picnics on the way, mostly Amber's idea. In the group we have me, Frey, Doug, Vishnal, Clorica, Forte, and Amber. We were near Idra cave when we heard a blood curdling scream from inside the cave. We ran in and through the cave only fighting the monsters in our way. When we got to the bottom in the room where we fought the clone of Terrable we saw two Sechs soldiers kicking someone on the floor, "Hey, what are you doing," I yelled.

They turned around and looked me straight in the eye, "Ah if it isn't Lest the earthmate, here to wipe out the Sechs once and for all!" one hissed at me. "No of course not, We need help, if we don't have the Sechs fighting with the kingdom of Norad we will all be destroyed," I responded. "If you want our help you will have to speak with Ethelberd, our leader."

"We defeated Ethelberd, back on the floating empire and had to say goodbye to Ventuswill," Vishnal told them. "Wait if Ventuswill left then that means that the evil beast fell into Delirium last night doesn't it, then were out of here and not helping you!" We walked up to the person and found that it was a girl in what looked to be in her early 20's, but it was hard to tell from the bruises and cuts that the soldiers gave her, "Vishnal take her back to Selphia and to doctor Jones immediately," I quickly spat out. "Yes master Lest we will leave immediately."

"I hope they make it back safe," Frey spoke worriedly. "I'm sure they'll be fine, but we need to get to the Sechs Empire quickly," I responded. We ran out of Idra cave and ran as fast as we could through Sercerezo Hill, and Maya Road. In just a couple of hours we stood at the entrance of the Sechs palace. We slowly walked in, pushing open the large ornate doors. "Ah who do we have here, it looks like the Norad people we were warned about, soldiers capture them!" spoke a Sechs priest. Our vision went black and we collapsed.

Meanwhile, Vishnal just returned to Selphia and ran through the front arch and to the left holding the lady in his arms, he burst through the door to the clinic, "DR. Jones this lady needs medical attention immediately!" "Vishnal what happened, weren't you with the group headed to the Sechs Empire," Doctor Jones took the lady and laid her down on the bed, "I was and when we passed Idra cave we heard a loud scream, when we went into the cave there were a couple of Sechs soldiers beating the crap out of her and they ran away and Lest told me to bring her back immediately!" Vishnal answered.

"What's going on in here?" Kiel questioned walking into the clinic. "Vishnal I think you should go rest for now, it must've been hard getting her from Idra all the way here," Jones told Vishnal. "Hey Vishnal, why don't you hang out with me for a while, I'm bored since Forte and Doug aren't here." "Sure why not," Vishnal answered. They walked out of the clinic and Kiel started talking, "You know Vishnal you shouldn't go after her since there are people here that really like you and would like to be with you." "Really, like who," Vishnal questioned. "Like me." "Your, kidding right?" "No Vishnal, I'm not kidding, I really like you," Kiel responded. Vishnal knelt down a little to be face to face with Kiel, "Kiel, I hope you understand, but I don't like you that way, I like you as a friend," Vishnal told him. Kiel's eyes started tearing up, "I understand, but I will always have these feeling for you Vishnal I'm going to go rest, you should too." Kiel walked into his house and shut the door as rain started falling from the sky.


End file.
